Alone at the Burrow
by brilliantstars
Summary: Just a story about Ron and Hermione, alone at the burrow. Deathly Hallow Spoilers! p.s rons eyes are blue! not brown, sorry!


The sun was shining through the many windows of the burrow. One in particular, where Hermione Granger was still sleeping soundly. She awoke to the sounds of the many birds chirping outside. She rolled out of her bed and saw that Ginny was no longer still asleep. She left the room, still wearing her blue flannel pajamas with little golden stars on it. She walked down the steps that led to the kitchen. There she found a note:

"Arthur, Ginny and I decided to make a trip to diagon alley, be back later this evening. Love Mum"

Hermione smiled. Harry wasn't expected until tomorrow night, so this meant that only Ron and herself resided at the burrow at the moment. She sort of enjoyed the idea. She and Ron were officially a couple as of 2 weeks ago. And Hermione loved every minute of it.

However, things weren't perfect. They had barely kissed or anything since the battle at Hogwarts. A few pecks here and there but nothing serious. This frustrated Hermione, but she never mentioned this to Ron. She didn't want to start an argument so early into the relationship. This was peculiar for them considering how much they bickered previously. She assumed he was still hurting over the death of his older brother, so she never bothered

She turned and walked upstairs. She thought she would wake Ron up and the 2 of them could have some breakfast. She reached his doorway. She knocked a few times

"Ron?" Hermione said quietly. There were footsteps, Ron opened the door.

"Hey" he said "morning"

Hermione didn't respond. She was to busy staring at Ron's firm and tanned chest, which was uncovered. She had never really noticed Ron's body before. And she had certainly never seen him shirtless.

"What are you—oh!" Ron noticed the staring Hermione "Sorry" he turned and grabbed a shirt that was hanging from a chair near by. "The heat was ridiculous last night" he said as he hauled the shirt over his head "couldn't take it"

She still didn't respond. She was now staring into his brown eyes. He was quite the catch she was finally realized. No wonder Lavender constantly wanted to snog him.

"Yes, it was .. ahh, Barking" she finally muttered.

They both stood there awkwardly. Ron didn't really understand why she was acting so strangely.

"Are you .. Alright?" Ron finally asked curiously.

But before Ron could get out another word, Hermione had pushed him back into his room. She shut the door behind her and pinned him to the wall. She then began to kiss him firecly. Ron eyes were wide and he was slightly taken aback and her forcefulness. But he kissed her back. He slid his hands up the back of her pajama top. Hermione hands were now tangled in his red hair. They continued to kiss were some while.

Hermione finally broke the kiss.

They stared at each other for a moment. Ron stared into Hermione's brown eyes, seeing how full of desire they were.

"Sorry" she finally said quietly "I didn't mean to be so pushy"

He smiled. "Don't apologize! Im not complaining at all"

Hermione didn't realize just how much she wanted him. Ron was feeling the same way. Ron touched her cheek.

"Ron.." she breathed "just.." her hands were now on his face "just take me" she said quickly and she pulled him back into another passionate kiss. Ron obliged and pulled her as close as humanly possible. Hermione broke the kiss and began to kiss his neck. Her hands gripping his broad shoulders.

"Hermione" Ron said nervously "are you sure you want to do this, I mean we can—"

He felt her place a single finger to his lips to stop him from speaking.

"Yes Ron. I want to do this. More then anything.." she said softly. Ron smiled and kissed her forehead

Hermione reached for the hem of his maroon pajama shirt. She quickly removed it, relvealing the toned chest that she had stared at longingly just moment before. She began to let her hands roam his upper body. She began to one again kiss his neck and then moved down to his chest leaving a trail of kisses.

Ron's back was still against the wall. He had done a fair bit with Lavender, but never like this. He had never felt this way about lavender. He had never wanted to push her against a wall and take her completely.

Ron did just that. He turned so that now Hermione's back was to the wall. There eyes were locked. Ron began to unbutton Hermione's pajama top. Hermione breathed in as Ron reached the last button and pushed the shirt of her shoulders. Reveling her creamy smooth skin and supple breasts. It was now Ron's turn to stare in awe. Hermione blushed furiously, and she looked down at her feet.

"You're .. Perfect" He finally said. She looked up at him and smiled. He leaned in to kiss her once again.

They began to walk towards Ron's bed, stopping only inches from it. Ron was now kissing Hermione's neck fiercely. His hands at ether side of her hips. Hermione's hands were now at the hem of Ron's pants. She fumbled with the button of his jeans. She pushed them down. Ron was now only wearing his boxers.

Ron then picked her up, and layed her onto his bed. He climbed on top of her. He continued to kiss her neck. He moved to her collarbone, then to her breasts. He began to suck and kiss her left breast while cupping the other with his free hand. Hermione let out a soft moan. Ron kissed down her stomach. He sat up when he reached the hem of her pants. Once again, they stared at one another. Ron paused before he continued. Hermione gave a slight nod. She felt his hands tremble as he began to remove her pants and underwear at once. Once they were removed, Hermione had never felt so exposed, her face once again reddened. She turned her face to one side of the pillow.

She gasped a little when she felt Ron's warm lips on her thigh. He kissed back up her stomach until her made it to her lips.

It was only just hitting them. What was about to happen. Both were nervous and a little scared. But knew that it was right.

Ron removed his boxers. Hermione stared for a moment. Impressed at what she saw.

"We can still.. wait you know?" Ron said nervously. His fingers once again shaking as her touched her face.

Hermione responded with the same amount of nervousness in her voice "I don't want to wait" she smiled. Her hands also trembling as she gripped his firm shoulders.

She kissed his check and buried her face into his neck.

"Are you .. ready?" Ron finally asked.

"Yes" she replied.

He positioned himself between her legs. He bent down to kiss her once more, as he slowly entered her.

He stayed stationary for a moment then slowly trusted into her.

Hermione broke the kiss and gasped at the pain. He continued to slowly thrust into her. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders. Signaling pain.

"Do you want me to stop" he said in a straining voice. Wanting nothing more then to just thrust into her hard, but resisting. Not wanting to hurt her anymore then he was.

"No, No im fine" she said. He saw the tears in her eyes, they slowly run down her cheek. "Keep going"

He thrust into her again this time a little harder then before. He continued to feel her fingernails in his shoulders. But after a few moments he felt her grip loosen.

Hermione let out a moan, the pain was no longer there, and she was enjoying this new found pleasure that he was bringing to her body. Ron thrust into her harder and picked up a little speed. Causing her to moan even louder.

Heavy breathing, and pleasurable moans, along with the creaking of Ron's old bed filled the room.

Hermione ran her hands all over his back. Both bodies becoming increasingly sweaty overcome with the heat that had taken over them.

Ron let put a sharp breath, feeling his climax nearing. Hermione curled her toes as she felt the same thing.

Both locked eyes, staring at each other as they became more close to their end. Hermione reached hers first, arching her back, she shut her eyes tightly, and gripped Ron's hair. She let out a very loud moan. Ron then reached his; he moaned and dug his fingers into the bed beneath him.

They both then collapsed. All that filled the room now were sharp and deep breathes from their exhaustion.

After about 5 minutes of just laying there, Ron lifted his head from the crook of her neck and looked at Hermione.

"Wow" was all he could say

"Ditto" Hermione replied, grinning.

He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You know" Hermione said "you parents and Ginny aren't supposed to be back for another couple of hours" she said slyly. "We have loads of time to kill..."

"Whatever will we do?" Ron asked in joking tone.

"Im sure we'll think of something" Hermione giggled.


End file.
